dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
MYCUN Forever
MYCUN Forever is an upcoming 2016 American 3D computer-animated film and the sequel to the 2012 film MYCUN and the Mystery to New York. It is the fourth installment in the MYCUN franchise. The film is directed by C. Elbourn and David Feiss from a screenplay by David Silverman. Produced by MYCUN Studios and CGI Entertainment, Elijah Wood and Toby Kebbell reprise their roles as Gabriel Garcia and Koba, with Andy Serkis, Selena Gomez, Steve Carell, Kodi Smit-McPhee, Max Charles, Ryan Potter, Pierre Coffin, Sachi Matsumoto, Dakota Goyo, Dakota Fanning, and Nancy Cartwright reprising their roles from the previous film, with Simon Pegg, Jennifer Saunders, Max Lloyd-Jones, and Michael Adamthwaite replacing Johnny Depp, Helena Bonham Carter, Nick Thurston, and Scott Lang as Victor Van Dort, Emily the Corpse Bride, Blue Eyes, and Luca. Sarah Jessica Parker will also reprise her role as Gabriel's biological mother, Christina Garcia. New additions to the cast include Zach Braff as Gabriel's friend, Laser Pikachus/Mikko Salovaara; Bill Hader and Andy Samberg as Bert and Ernie; Liam Neeson as Tigger; Seth Green as Grover; Cedric the Entertainer as The Cook; and Lorne Lanning as Elmo. The film is scheduled for a May 30, 2016 release, by 20th Century Fox. Plot Taking place three years after the events of MYCUN and the Mystery to New York, Koba creates a evil clone of Gabriel Garcia named "Dark Gabriel" and moves to a far away place to built his new empire with his henchmen since his old lair collapsed. At there, he plans to make an machine to destroy MYCUN City and fleet. Meanwhile, Gabriel suddenly recalls his childhood memories. Remembering something about his biological mother Christina Garcia accompanied by the MYCUNs and hearing about Koba moving to his new empire, he sets out on an adventure to find Christina with the MYCUNs (including Iken, Naomi, Misuzu Makihara, Shougo, AAAA, Violet, Kozu, and Structure). They arrive at Koba's empire, when Koba and Dark Gabriel teamed up with Tigger, Grover, and Elmo. The MYCUNs meet The Cook, Bert and Ernie at some point, who were arrested by Koba, and they must defeat Koba and his henchmen and destroy Koba's new empire before it's too late. Cast * Elijah Wood as Gabriel Garcia and Dark Gabriel * Toby Kebbell as Koba * Andy Serkis as Caesar * Selena Gomez as Red Garcia * Steve Carell as Gru * Kodi Smit-McPhee as Norman Babcock * Max Charles as Carn Garcia * Zach Braff as Laser Pikachus/Mikko Salovaara * Sarah Jessica Parker as Christina Garcia * Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada * Pierre Coffin as the Minions * Sachi Matsumoto as Toon Link * Dakota Goyo as Ico * Dakota Fanning as Coraline Jones * Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson * Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson * Jess Harnell as Crash Bandicoot * Lex Lang as Doctor Neo Cortex * Jodelle Ferland as Agatha Prenderghast * Tim Whintall as Bernard Bear * Scott Adsit as Baymax * Aaron Lohr as Jak * Max Casella as Daxter * Max Lloyd-Jones as Blue Eyes * Karin Konoval as Maurice * Terry Notary as Rocket * Judy Greer as Cornelia * Michael Adamthwaite as Luca * Lee Ross as Grey * Richard King as Stone * Debi Derryberry as Iken * Isla Fisher as Naomi * Tress MacNeille as Misuzu Makihara * Jason Marsden as Shougo * Pam Hayden as AAAA * Maggie Roswell as Violet * Jim Cummings as Kozu * Hank Azaria as Structure * Simon Pegg as Victor Van Dort * Jennifer Saunders as Emily the Corpse Bride * Bill Hader and Andy Samberg as Bert and Ernie * Liam Neeson as Tigger * Seth Green as Grover * Cedric the Entertainer as The Cook * Lorne Lanning as Elmo Production After the release of MYCUN and the Mystery to New York in 2012, Toby Kebbell, the voice of Koba, said the possibility of the fourth installment of the MYCUN franchise: "Everyone's waiting for another one, but they haven't started working on it, but maybe one day if they did." In August 2012, Jim Gianopulos, the 20th Century Fox CEO, officially confirmed that a fourth MYCUN film is in development. On March 12, 2013, Fox revealed that the film was set to be released on May 22, 2015, to celebrate the 10th anniversary of the MYCUN series. In June 2013, Taylor Grodin confirmed that he will not be directing the fourth film, as he is busy working on What Do Illustrators Do?. On August 12, 2013, C. Elbourn was confirmed as director of the fourth installment. It will be produced by Gabriel Garcia, written by David Silverman with Grodin, Rick Jaffa and Amanda Silver as executive producers. In November 2013, Elijah Wood was hoped to reprise his role as Gabriel in the film. The following month, David Feiss joined Elbourn to co-direct the film. In February 2014, Wood was confirmed to reprise his role as Gabriel in the fourth film. It was also announced that Toby Kebbell "would be happy to return" as Koba. On April 24, 2014, Fox announced that the film would be pushed back to a May 30, 2016 release. Dannie 3: Breakout was moved to the May 22, 2015 slot to allow more time for production of the film. In August 2014, it was reported that Andy Serkis, Selena Gomez, Steve Carell, Kodi Smit-McPhee, Max Charles, Ryan Potter, Pierre Coffin, Sachi Matsumoto, Dakota Goyo, Dakota Fanning, and Nancy Cartwright were reprising their roles as Caesar, Red, Gru, Norman, Carn, Hiro, the Minions, Toon Link, Ico, Coraline, and Bart. On October 23, 2014, Fox confirmed that the film would be titled MYCUN Forever. In December 2014, Simon Pegg and Jennifer Saunders joined the film's cast. In March 2015, Elbourn confirmed that the production "has already begun now." Release 20th Century Fox scheduled the film to be released on May 30, 2016. Marketing Coming soon! Sequels In May 2015, Taylor Grodin said that it is possible that the series could see six more sequels after MYCUN Forever, bringing it to a ten-film series. Category:Future and Fantasy Stuff Category:Fantasy Pages Category:Movies